Little Miss Sunshine
Little Miss Sunshine is the fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Yellow (Slightly Dark blonde) in braids *'Family': None *'Friends': Most of the Mr. Men and Little Misses *'Rivals': Mr. Grumpy (one sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Mean *'Occupation': Varies, co-host of Good Morning Dillydale (The Mr. Men Show) *'Likes': Sunshine, Good Manners, Being Polite, Fish Chowder, Flowers, Music, Buttons, Polka Dots, Beads, Jewelry, Pretty Things, Bubbles, Trains, Rainbows, Happiness, Joy, Laughter, Unicorns *'Dislikes': Darkness, Evil, Fear, Sadness, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Rude, Dragon Fish, anything scary, Crocodiles, corn *'Job': Cheering people up *'Features': Red bows *'Nationality': American (US) Somerset (UK) *'Voice actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Alyson Court (US dub), Alicyn Packard (The Mr. Men Show), Jo Wyatt (UK dub, series 1), Emma Tate (UK dub, series 2) *'Catchphrase': "I Love 'em, Love 'em, Love 'em!" Story There was a king who lived in a castle in Miseryland. Little Miss Sunshine was coming home from holiday. She saw a sign saying "This way to Miseryland.", so she decided to go to Miseryland. She saw a guard at the bridge door. she gave the guard a big smile, then the guard took her to see the king of Miseryland and she had an idea. So she and the king went back to her car. Finally she made a new picket sign saying "Laughterland" and she boomed an enormous laugh then the king laughed too. Miss Sunshine then goes home and meets Mr Happy, who was on his evening stroll. She tells him that she just got back from Miseryland. Mr. Happy didn't know there was such a place! But Little Miss Sunshine reassures him that there isn't a place like that anymore! Little Miss Sunshine is one of the happiest people in the world, besides Mr. Happy, Mr. Cheerful, and Little Miss Giggles. ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Sunshine is a reoccurring character in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks and personality except her nose and hair change from yellow to light tan, and runs a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with her partner, Mr. Happy. Her voice is very perky. Her house is pink, with a flowerbed, and flowers on the house as well. In the UK and US Versions, she is cutely voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Emma Tate (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Bonheur'' (French) *''Doña Sonrisas'' (Spanish) *''Miss Alegria '' (Second Spanish release) *''Unsere Sonja Sonnenschein'' (German) *''Mevrouwtje Zonnestraal'' (Dutch) *''Η Κυρία Γελαστούλα'' (Greek) *''樂觀小姐'' (Taiwan) *''밝아양'' (Korean) *''ニコニコちゃん'' (Japanese) *''Мисс Лучик'' (Russian) *''Miss Fach Yr Heulwen'' (Welsh) *''Lille Frøken Solskinn'' (Danish) *''Miss Napsugár'' (Hungarian) *''Senhora Alegria'' (Portuguese) *''ألانيسا إشراقه'' (Alanisah ishraqah) (Arabic) *''Mała Promyczek'' (Polish) *คุณหนูสดใส (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Miseryland worms *Miseryland birds *Guard *King of Miseryland *Mr. Small on Miss Sunshine's purse Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Princess *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen, cameo on TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Bossy (she appears in this episode before her own TV version) *Little Miss Sunshine and The Wicked Witch *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) *Little Miss Sunshine and the Splendid Hair Day *Be My Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Sunshine Keeps Her Smile *Little Miss Naughty and the Good Fairy *Mr. Men A Christmas Carol *Mr. Sneeze and His Allergies Television *Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious! (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Grumble's Hoilday (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV )(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV)(mentioned) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) She also appears in some of the episodes in Mr. Men and Little Miss. Trivia *Although, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Bump are fairly good friends, she mistaken him for a giant spider from the "Bugs" episode. (The Other 2 being Mr. Grumpy & Mr. Nervous) *Her US voice in The Mr. Men Show is similar to that of Toadette from the Mario series and her personality is similar to Princess Peach's. *In "Sand & Surf" Miss Sunshine seemed to be one of the Little Misses that didn't have her hair in a ponytail. *In The Great Alphabet Hunt she had a Scottish accent *The only time she cried (Camping). *She is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but she seems to care that Mr. Rude farted in Canned Goods, Sleep, Hotel and Dillydale Day. *It is said that her best friend is Little Miss Chatterbox. *Little Miss Sunshine is one miss who is seen with Mr. Stubborn (Fair, Amusement Park, Rainy Day, and Night, as a werewolf). *She is good friends with Little Miss Whoops. *She is one of the 16 yellow characters. *She didn't seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in "Parties" and "Getting Around" and even let him get hurt in "Parties". She also didn't care when Mr. Fussy got hurt in "Seashore", which is really very, very out of character for her! but she did seem to care when Mr. Bump got hurt in the 1997 episode called "Mr. Grumble's Holiday". *In "Hotel" her voice can be heard while the 7 heads are yelling at Mr. Rude even though her head isn't shown. *She was the only character who was not frightened when Mr Stubborn turned into a werewolf. *She is seen a lot with Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy in season 2 (Gifts, Seashore, Parks and Pirates). *She doesn't watch anything scary or about corn.(shown in Fish) *She has been seen with all characters (she was seen with Mr. Noisy in Fair and with Mr. Lazy in Reptiles) *She is one of the 32 characters in the Mr. Men Show. *She's a bit shorter than Mr. Happy. *She has a fondness for buttons in Arts and Crafts (and in Driving, she wanted to go to a rainbow and buttons store). *She almost went crazy in Arts and Crafts. *She appeared more in Season 2 than Season 1. *She has her own Craft show, with her assistant, Mr. Funny. *Miss Sunshine got a pair of pink polka-dotted platform shoes in Shoes. *In Season 2, her eyes became more anime like (Arts and Crafts, Trees, Fairies and Gnomes). *She is one of the six characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), Miss Giggles and Miss Curious. *In Reptiles, Miss Sunshine had a pink lizard for a pet called Pinky. *She hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if she does though. *She has a pet poodle shown in Trees. *Little Miss Helpful is one miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine, they're almost like sisters. (Fairies & Gnomes), (Surprises) *She was angry four times in these episodes because of Mr. Rude: Paint, Music, Rainy Day, and Clocks. *She had 2 shorts, one about gnomes (Fairies and Gnomes) and the other about the seashore (Seashore). *Little Miss Sunshine made a cameo alongside Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, and Mr. Tall in a "Book People Unite" commercial in the ending scene in the crowd of literary characters. *She does not like scary things or situations (shown in Physical, Hobbies, Adventure, Fish, and Pests). *She is one of the four characters who like getting tickled. *She is the first character to sport freckles. *Little Miss Sunshine has her own Instagram account as of 2019. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Cliparts Little_Miss_Sunshine.PNG Little-Miss-Sunshine-2A.png Little-Miss-Sunshine-3A.PNG Little_Miss_Sunshine_4A.PNG Little Miss Sunshine's Rainy Day.png LITTLE_MISS_SUNSHINE_5A.png Little-Miss-Sunshine_6a.jpg Little_Miss_Sunshine-7a.png Little-Miss-Sunshine_8A.png LITTLE_MISS_SUNSHINE-9A.png Little-miss-sunshine_10a.png Little-Miss-Sunshine-11A.png Little_Miss_Sunshine_12.png|Little Miss Sunshine out for a walk Little-Miss-Sunshine-13A.png LITTLE_MISS_SUNSHINE-14A.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine has a drink Little-miss-sunshine_15a.png Sunshine1.jpg Artwork from the Mr. Men Show File:Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg Sunshine.png Little_Miss_Sunshine_12a.png|Catching the sunshine Screenshots Miss sunshine getting poked.PNG Miss Sunshine.PNG Sunshineandscary.png Funnysunshineandscary.png Sunshineandcockroach.png Help.png Scaredofacrocodile.png Icecoldwater1.png Posingforapainting.png Nervouspernicketysunshinescatterbrain.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Screensnaps (3728).png ChowderFight.png Mr Bump Miss Sunshine Movie Stars.PNG Mr Happy and Little Miss Sunshine at Good Morning Dillydale Studio.PNG Screensnaps (3754).png Screensnaps (3739).png Mr Happy Miss Sunshine Skyscrappers.PNG Mr happy host.PNG Capture.png Miss Sunshine Poem about Seashore.PNG Miss Sunshine car.PNG Merchandise Line Sticker 5.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 7.png Line Sticker 12.png Line Sticker 22.png Line Sticker 23.png Little Miss Sunshine 1.png !B0RpzcQEWk~$(KGrHqV,!iEEw5CeLNHVBMZrhF8DYQ~~ 12.jpg Other BabyMissSunshine.png| Little Miss Sunshine as a baby as shown on one of her Instagram pictures. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Main characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Characters named after Nouns